In the past tandem hook assemblies have been made by having the eye of the trailing hook received on the curved part of the forward hook. This has a serious disadvantage in that the trailing hook is not rigidly held in plane between forward hook and to the line to which it is attached which would cause the loss of some fish which otherwise would have been caught.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide various means for rigidly interconnecting the forward and rearward hooks.
Another disadvantage of the prior art is that both forward and rearward hooks have in the past been in the same plane; whereas, there is an advantage in having the hooks offset in planes slightly to the right and left of a vertical plane because fish do not ordinarily strike directly from the rear and with my offset hooks the fish can be more easily caught.